


Okay, For Real This Time

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Midnight Screenings, Star Wars Edition [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Movie Critics, Alternate Universe - Youtubers, Established Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Established Relationship, Fluff, Internet Critics On Their Days Off, M/M, Minor Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: This time, Ben and Poe have a real date.





	Okay, For Real This Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who suggested it.

It was once Rey was out of the house (going with Finn to see one of the movies for their Midnight Screenings show) that Ben and Poe sat in front of the TV.  _Unbreakable_ was probably not what most people thought of in terms of first date movies, but to Ben, it was all but sharing a part of himself. A movie that had meant volumes to him in high school. A movie he’d been obsessed with, even. It wasn’t the same as all but bearing his heart to Poe completely, but it would do. 

It would definitely do. 

“Relieved?” Poe said wryly. 

Ben nodded. God knew that he loved his little sister dearly, but having her at home when he and Poe were going to have a date would be a hell of a mood-killer. 

“So, Unbreakable...it basically takes place in a sort of superhero movie universe that just isn’t Marvel?”

”You could say that.” 

Poe smiled. “Sounds interesting! I can’t say I’ve seen that before.”

”Maybe that’ll be your first.”

Ben’s hand snaked over towards Poe’s own to hold it, and this time, unlike with Glass, he didn’t quite feel self-conscious about it. He didn’t worry about how it would come off. To think that he thought Poe was completely out of his league...

”I like that idea,” Poe said. “Really really.”

Ben smiled. “Would you say a lot of firsts are better when done with someone else?”

”With you? Yes.”

They lay back, and Ben switched on the television. They’d already gotten the DVD in; they just needed to watch it. Ben already knew the movie. He just wanted to see Poe’s reaction to it. So he kept glancing back at Poe during the movie, taking in Poe’s seemingly neutral expression that he got like when he was watching TV or a movie. What was going on inside his head? 

It didn’t take long before Poe’s neutral expression broke and he cracked up laughing at Ben’s looks. “Would you stop that? I’m trying to watch the movie!”

”Sorry. I just wanted to see your reaction.”

”Well, it’s pretty interesting so far,” Poe said. “Stop worrying. Anything’s precious when shared with you.”

Ben grinned. “You are such a romantic.”

Poe laughed, and fuck but he looked almost angelic. “Guilty, guilty, guilty.”

They turned back to the screen, and Ben couldn’t help but look back at Poe’s reactions. Not out of worry this time, but out of fascination. Poe had such a beautiful, interesting face. Ben wanted to memorize it however possible. 

Anything was precious when shared with Poe. Even as Ben turned back to the screen, he knew this was no exception. 


End file.
